The Never Ending Quest
by SeungLee
Summary: Arcadia is safe from the former Valuan empire but a new threat arises. What's this? Clara has stopped chasing Gilder? There are New types of Amazons? Ramriez is alive...but is that a good or a foul situation? Two years have passed and now the story contin
1. Intro

**------ The Never Ending Quest Called Life ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Skies of Arcadia and all of the products and characters that belong to their respective owners. This story however is my own idea using the characters from Skies of Arcadia (that I don't own).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

"Jack…Vina…" A mother shouted after her two children, they were always excited when their father came home from his adventures. She would have been with him if she wasn't pregnant with their third child; she shook her head as she tried to walk over to them. She wasn't that far along yet but she was still showing the round pooch. She smiled warmly as Jack and Vina were picked up into the arms of their father. She smiled as she made her way to her husband, Vyse…captain, Blue Rogue, and the hero of Arcadia. She smiled warmly as her eyes met with the deep chocolate of her husband's. "Welcome home…"

"It's good to be home," Vyse said with a smile as he put his two children down and kissed his wife tenderly. Of course, their seven year old son and five year old daughter were making noises about their parent's public display of affection. The two pulled apart and laughed at their children's antics. They just wanted their father's attention and save none for their mother. "Alright you two! I hope you didn't cause your mother trouble while I was gone."

"No," Jack said with a pout. "We were nice to mommy!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Vina cheered and Vyse looked over to Fina as she laughed.

"What do you think mommy," Vyse asked with a pout and Fina just laughed more.

"Come you three," Fina said with a smile. "It's time we get all three of you washed up. Off you go to the bath!"

"Awwww…" Jack and Vina whined. Vyse joined in with the whining and pouting as Fina rolled her eyes.

"Such babies I have," Fina said as she walked off as Vyse quickly motioned the children to follow their mother's orders. Fina slowly walked off to the front of the island to look up to the night sky, Vyse quickly followed after his wife. She stood there looking up to the sky as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "So my oldest baby has come to join me instead of taking his bath."

"I'll bathe if you come with me," Vyse whispered into her ear. Fina laughed warmly, "Is that a yes?"

"Such a mischievous husband I have," Fina said with a warm smile. "I think you should settle down and take your bath before I throw you into one."

"Such a violent wife I have," Vyse said in a mock hurt tone. "I don't remember you ever being this rough in your speech even when pregnant with the other two."

Fina laughed, "You know you love me."

"I've been in love with you for what is it…ten years or so," Vyse kissed her cheek softly.

"So you've only been in love with me for the years we have been married," Fina pouted and Vyse rubbed her stomach.

"No, I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you," Vyse whispered into her ear. "But being young doesn't mean we are always brilliant when it comes to the matters of the heart. Besides, we went on plenty of adventures before we had Jack."

"I just wish Drachma could have seen him," Fina said sadly. "But he is with his Jack now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad he was able to find his true peace," Vyse said warmly. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

Fina smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, he had grown taller which was a rather good thing. "Remembering everything before today…especially since tomorrow is the anniversary party."

Vyse nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Which anniversary party comes to mind?"

"The one when we were nineteen," Fina replied. "That's really the last one we celebrated the death of an old friend…"

"Yes, because now we celebrate his rebirth," Vyse said warmly. "It's also when we found about Clara."

"The engagement of a bounty hunter and free medical service doctor," Fina added.

Vyse chuckled, "That year was the start of many things, and the spark of a new adventure."

"Yes, the year you also told me that you loved me," Fina said looking up to her husband. She pulled his eye goggle off of his face. So she could see his chocolate brown eyes without anything in the way, "To think it had to take such a thing to get not only us together but many of the others as well."

Vyse just kissed his wife's forehead, "Well sometimes it takes something drastic in order for us to see the brighter side of things."

"Yeah, skimpy clothing," Fina arched her brow and Vyse felt as if he was suddenly under pressure and sweating in his boots. He just put on his nervous smile as his wife kissed his lips softly. "Apparently you men tend to think with your lower brain…"

"I think you've been around Aika too much," Vyse groaned.

Fina giggled, "Well, she does have a husband of her own as well. So I can't complain about getting me a handsome captain."

"Are you going to rub in that Aika got married before we did," Vyse frowned.

Fina nodded, "Always….that is the duty of a wife."

Vyse shook his head, "I think it's time for that bath."

"I need to tuck in the children and hope they will get some sleep," Fina said as they walked down hand in hand. "They are excited about tomorrow."

"So are we," Vyse said with his dashing smile.

Fina nodded her head, "I remember that year just like it was yesterday…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okie dokie, here is a small preview. How did you like? Well, just to let you know it will do a back track to that anniversary party date when they were roughly nineteen. And the story will gradually lead back to where it started But what happens on the way there will hopefully be exciting! Stay tuned and see you next time!


	2. Chapter One

**Desert Lynx: **Thanks, I hope that you will continue to enjoy!

**------ The Never Ending Quest Called Life ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Skies of Arcadia and all of the products and characters that belong to their respective owners. This story however is my own idea using the characters from Skies of Arcadia (that I don't own).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one**

Crescent Isle was filled with life in preparations of the events to come later that evening. It was the anniversary of the defeat of former Valuan Empire and the rise of a new one under the rule of Emperor Enrique and his Empress Moegi. It was hard to believe that barely two years ago, they had been brought together on a deserted island to bring life with a bunch of air pirates. Sure the crew had changed in and out from those that once served with the renowned Captain Vyse of the Blue Rogues. Life had sure brought them to a wonderful direction as they all began to celebrate their victory every year on the same date and on the same island. Vyse stood over from his office and watched the decorations unfold before him. He smiled as his eyes fell on a certain blonde that had come to join them.

It was difficult to believe that she was once so innocence to their life style and now she knew it better than anyone of them. She had changed their lives drastically with her sheer kindness and naïve nature of the world around her. Once an overly sheltered Silvite now…Fina had become one of the best female air pirates there was to be known, of course it helped being under Vyse's command but it was still something worth noting. She was fierce on the battle field, she still used Cupil when fighting but she had also learned to fight with a few different weapons but she had picked some Sai's from Yafutoma, she had them on her thighs. He would have to thank Aika later for getting Fina her Blue Rogue attire.

He smiled when he saw an old friend helping with setting up, old man Drachma. He had become a simple fisherman but then shortly after he figured he still could use some adventure and came to Crescent Isle. He had remained with them since, it really touched him deeply that Drachma would look upon him as another son. He was currently helping Izmael who was trying to put together his latest design for the party up. Kirala had stayed as well, she worked side by side with Izmael…Vyse chuckled. Kirala stayed that also meant that Urala was not too far off, she had been dating Hans for quite some time. Urala stayed not only for her sister but also for Hans…Hans was a good worker and good crew member. Hans was the son of Centime…

Vyse looked over to his guests, Centime and his whole family came over to celebrate. But of course a father came to visit his son as well. It was nice to have family coming to see you, and Vyse saw his father, Dyne, along with his friends and family from Pirate Isle there mingling with the guests. His mother was probably in the Kitchen helping Urala with the preparations of the massive dinner they needed to make for everyone that would be coming. Polly and Robison didn't stay with them as Polly had a tavern to keep up but they had closed from Sailor's Island to come with Anne for the party. It was nice to see old faces to join them in their celebrations.

Domingo, he was still hunting for new discoveries to be made so he didn't stay with them. He however came at the sounds of a party and plenty of single beautiful women to attend the festivities. Osman who also went her own way had returned for the party, she never passes up free food. Vyse shook his head as he continued to look over the people there, Belle had remained with him as did Khazim. It was great having them all there, Lawrence had even stayed with him. Pinta had remained with him as well, he was a great help in keeping the island filled with life. Pow was playing with the children that had come from Pirate Isle…they missed their dog but Pow had become loyal to Vyse, it had become hard to return to them.

Merida also came to visit the party, she had returned to Ixa'Taka after things had settled down. Of course she still came often and traveled with them as much as she can. She just wanted to dance for the world, and she does it well. He smiled, **So many fond memories of everyone. And almost everyone is here.** His eyes the fell on young Marco, he had become a wonderful sailor and was no longer stealing from anyone…well except from big name ships that were up to no good. They got plenty of treasure when need be…especially from Black Pirates.

Vyse chuckled as his eyes then fell upon two members of his crew; Ilchymis who was in a debate with Ryu-Kan, what they were debating over was beyond him. But it was quite entertaining, potions verses physical weapons. It was interesting to hear what points they would bring up but it would always end in a stalemate. Brabham would always enter the conversation about being an engineer was much better and try to bring Hans into it, but usually failed. Tikatika was watching from his perch on the arguing couple, he could read their lips and probably getting a kick out of the conversation.

"Sometimes I wished I had his eyesight," Vyse said to himself. He looked up to see Enrique's ship arriving in the distance, as well as Daigo probably with Jao and Mao with him. Vigoro was also coming; it still baffled him on how he became a Blue Rogue but also how he ended up with a crew and all. But he still chased after Aika, who he deemed as "Red". It was always funny to see those two; especially after one of his crew…Kalifia told them of their possible romantic future together.

"Hey, what are you doing up here," Vyse turned to see Doc looking at him with a wry smile on his lips.

"Just watching the preparations and keeping myself out of it," Vyse said with a sheepish smile.

Doc chuckled, "That's way I was voted to come find you. Maria has been asking about you."

"Has she," Vyse said with a smile. "It's good to see she has been blooming well, how is Piastol?"

"She's adjusting well to our life style," Doc said with a shrug. "I've asked her to marry me."

"Wow," Vyse's jaw dropped to the ground. "Congratulations. I bet she looks different now from the last time I saw her."

Doc laughed, "She changed from her 'Angel of Death' attire to something less…outspoken."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Vyse said with a smile.

"Well, that's how she said it, what I had originally said got me a good beating," Doc said rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of which, who are those other two ships?"

Vyse looked up and used his goggle to see who it was in the distance, "Oh that's the Claudia and Primrose. The red one belongs to Gilder that's the Claudia and the Primrose is the pink one that is under Clara. I don't see Gilder running off anymore…"

"Huh," Doc looked at him confused.

Vyse smiled, "Oh, that's right. You don't know that story. Well let's just say Clara was more or less stalking Gilder for quite a long time, but Gilder was…correction still is quite a womanizer."

"Ah," Doc said with a smile and nod. "If he's not running off anymore, does that mean she has given up on him or he's given up running?"

Vyse laughed, "Actually Clara has given up on chasing him, and I think she's just tired of going after someone who doesn't want her." Vyse's smile fell, "From what the girls have told me she's been sad since her decision and grown weary from what she calls chasing after Gilder…wasted time."

Doc nodded, "It was hard for me to really settle down, but I know Piastol is the one. Granted I am still older than her by a few years, but I have fallen in love with the once bounty hunter."

"I'm glad to hear it," Vyse said with a smile.

"What about the great Vyse," Doc patted him on the back. "When are you going to catch a lady of your own?"

"Huh," Vyse blushed. "I don't think I am ready to settle down any time soon, Doc."

"You're still young, by the way…speaking of ladies…where is the red head?" Doc asked and Vyse looked down into the crowd.

"She must not be back yet from her runs," Vyse said. "I think mom sent her out on errands to pick up a few things from Nasrad."

"VYSE!" Vyse and Doc both look down to see Fina waving up at them. "HURRY UP AND COME DOWN HERE!"

"Yes ma'am," Vyse mock saluted as Fina let out a delightful giggle. She then went back to working as Doc winked at him.

"It seems you already have a lady that has stolen your heart," Doc said with a smile and Vyse looked at him confused. Doc then walked over to the elevator and made his way down the mountain that hides the ship underneath. Vyse sighed as he quickly followed at him and jumped down to join Doc.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gilder looked over to the Primrose and for an odd reason something didn't sit well with him, especially the fact that Clara didn't chase after him any more. It felt odd the recent few months…sure she had stopped a year ago but just recently he found out that it didn't sit well with him. There was something off about her not chasing him any longer…he no longer had a reason to escape his ship and find adventure. He was always on the Claudia unless he was in a port for re-supply for his ship or just off to find some treasure. He watched the pink ship carefully but no matter how long he stared it the only more questions would arise.

"Captain Gilder," one of his crew shouted at him. Gilder turned to look over his shoulder, "We have anchored on Crescent Isle."

"Well, it'll be nice to see Vyse and everyone again," Gilder said putting on his usual smile and facial expressions. "I just hope there are plenty of single women out there waiting for us when we get there."

"You never change captain."

"Of course not, if I did then nothing would get done around here…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clara slowly got dressed into her usual pink southern bell dress, and she fixed her hair like she normally did. She examined herself in the mirror and made sure that her choker remained hidden from plain sight. A tall woman with long flowing purple hair entered her chambers and looked her over, "Well done Clara…you look every bit the woman you need to, make sure you are able to scout around and see who might be a good candidates to join us."

"Yes, my lady…" Clara said blankly as she clipped her hair up once again. "How should I present myself?"

"Just act like how you were before, be friendly to those air pirates and to those…filths called men," the tall woman said in a disgusted tone towards the end. "The crew and I will remain onboard … too many of us might cause a disturbance. It will be better if only you went down."

"I will take a small craft to the island," Clara said as her eyes slowly returned to their normal color. She then looked up at the taller woman, "Does my appearance please my queen?"

"You look every bit the Clara they knew," the woman said with great pride. "Make sure you do not mess up. We cannot afford to lose as we are so close to getting where we need to be."

"My queen and captain," a woman came into the room and bowed. "We are the right amount of distance from Crescent Isle."

"Good," the queen said with a smile on her lips.

Clara nodded, "Get a small ship ready for me to descend to the island."

"Yes captain," the woman took her leave.

"Are you ready," the queen asked and Clara nodded. Clara put on her brightest smile and began walking out of the room. "Do not fail me."

"Have I ever?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe Vyse's mom wanted," Aika grumbled as she continued to load her small ship with supplies and ingredients for dishes she was planning to make. Aika grumbled as she watched the men continue to stack up what seemed like endless amount of boxes. She sighed, "I can't wait till this year's celebration is over. It seems we are going all out…this is crazy."

"I think that's almost it ma'am…"

"Thanks," Aika said with a small smile. "How many more to go?"

"Just a few more," the stocker told her as he went off to go get more boxes.

Aika sighed, "Well at least it only happens once a year. But do we end up doing all of the work. We should hold it at Enrique's palace or something."

"Do you know the emperor," a young girl asked pulling on the hem of her short shirt. Aika knelt down to the girl's level.

"Yeah, we are good friends," Aika said with her bright smile.

"Wowie, then you must be the famous air pirate with the fire hair my mommy talks about," Aika just smiled brightly but felt as if she had a sweat drop on her head.** Fire hair? Great, my hair color is red as it is…but does it have to be referenced to fire?**

"Well, yeah that would be me," Aika said with a smile. "My name is Aika, what is your name?"

"Alexa," the small girl said and flashed her bright white teeth at the red headed woman. Aika nodded and held out her hand as the girl shook it. "Nice to meet you Miss Aika."

"Same to you, Alexa," Aika said as the girl ran off to the sound of her name in the distance. Aika stood up and dusted off her knee as she smiled. She hoped that one day she would have a child of her own, but the one she had feelings for had more or less given his heart to another. But at least it was with someone she approved of, but both were two dumb to admit anything. Aika just laughed, she just hoped she wouldn't be like them when the time came for her heart to be stolen. Then she grunted at the memory of Vigoro…he was going to be at the celebration. She groaned, **There has to be some God out there…please don't let him harass me like he has done almost every time he sees me.**

"We're all done Miss…"

Aika snapped out of her thoughts and paid the men for their hard work. She then slowly boarded her ship, she then undid the ropes that were anchoring her ship to the port. She slowly backed out of the port and made her way back home. She took in a deep breath as she let the wind play with her hair, she let her hair flow down from their usual braids. She smiled brightly when she caught sight of something in the distance. She looked carefully and changed course to go after whatever it was….hey it could be some treasure!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When is the baby due," Fina asked Moegi as she helped the pregnant empress around the island. Moegi just smiled at the blonde pirate, "You seem like you are getting ready to pop."

"I wish that was only the case," Moegi said truthfully. "The baby isn't due for at least another month."

"Oh my," Fina said with a smile. "Well at least you and Enrique will be having your first prince or princess."

"Yes that is true, the first child born of Valua and Yafutoma," Moegi said with a bright smile. "So it will be exciting when the baby comes. Enrique almost didn't let me come because of the baby."

"He's just being a worrying husband," Fina said with her bright smile.

Moegi laughed, "Yes, I just wish he would stop being so over protective. But he is a great leader and I know he will be a wonderful father."

"He probably will," Fina agreed warmly.

"I see that you have let your hair grow," Moegi gently touched the ends of Fina's mid back length blonde hair. "It looks lovely on you."

Fina blushed, "Thank you. Vyse actually suggested that I grow it out to help with my new life as an air pirate…so I did."

"So you and Vyse are together," Moegi asked and Fina blushed and shook her head. "I see, still a single woman."

"Yes, I'm still very young and enjoying this kind of life style. It's much freer than the time I was up with the elders in our floating home," Fina said with a warm smile. "I thought my journey would have been such a lonely path and yet…here I am with so many wonderful friends and was fortunate enough to meet them all."

Moegi nodded, "I didn't know much of the western world until I met all of you. I had only known stories of the world beyond the dark rift and the side where the sun set."

Fina smiled, "It would appear the two of us were lucky enough to meet such wonderful people. But it would appear one of us was lucky enough to have gotten married."

Moegi laughed, "Yes, and now we a child on the way. I can't complain much, I think father came with Daigo this time. I know Daigo has been pushing father to come to this year's ceremony since he missed the right after celebration and the first year anniversary."

Fina nodded, "Yes, but it would seem that this party will be larger than last years."

"When will Aika be back?"

Fina shrugged, "She should have been back by now. I wonder what is taking her so long?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Death…for those to witness or mourn those passing…silence would soon follow after. Those that are buried or set afloat in the sky…there is however one that did not have his body at his death. In the depths of deep sky, in the darkness of all that once was and creatures that survive in the darkness sink in the ground. In the midst of the darkness one lone silver crystal began to glow and float towards the skies of blue. As it slowly floated up higher a hand began to materialize. Skin fair began to form as slowly it began trailing up to materialize an arm to a shoulder. From the shoulder did a neck and a fair faced young man grow to the world. Slowly did the rest of his naked body floated in the blue skies in a protective bubble with his eyes still closed and oblivious to his rebirth… Ramirez had been born to the world once again…but would he be terror or salvation?

His body had been spotted and has a ship speeding to it but only time will tell what the outcome will become.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So what's up with Clara? Who is the queen? Ramirez is alive? We shall see what will become of the characters! It's not going to be an easy ride…prepare for something a bit bumpy!


	3. Chapter Two

**Desert Lynx: **Thank you!

**Silver Latias**: I hope the anticipation doesn't shred you. But here is the chapter…

**Suzu Fujibayashi: **I just recent started playing a bit on the game that's how I got started writing the story. I'm glad you liking the fic so far and maybe will continue to do so. Well see yea next time hopefully and on with the chapter!

**------ The Never Ending Quest Called Life ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Skies of Arcadia and all of the products and characters that belong to their respective owners. This story however is my own idea using the characters from Skies of Arcadia (that I don't own).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Death…for those to witness or mourn those passing…silence would soon follow after. Those that are buried or set afloat in the sky…there is however one that did not have his body at his death. In the depths of deep sky, in the darkness of all that once was and creatures that survive in the darkness sink in the ground. In the midst of the darkness one lone silver crystal began to glow and float towards the skies of blue. As it slowly floated up higher a hand began to materialize. Skin fair began to form as slowly it began trailing up to materialize an arm to a shoulder. From the shoulder did a neck and a fair faced young man grow to the world. Slowly did the rest of his naked body floated in the blue skies in a protective bubble with his eyes still closed and oblivious to his rebirth… Ramirez had been born to the world once again…but would he be terror or salvation?_

_His body had been spotted and has a ship speeding to it but only time will tell what the outcome will become._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

Aika pulled the body aboard her small supply ship and gasped at an all too familiar clothing of fallen civilization. She turned the body over and gasped, she gently touched him to see if he would react but his body remained still. She quickly went for rope and bound the hands and feet of her newly found body on her small ship. She then checked to see if he had a pulse and was breathing. She placed her ear on his chest where his heart would have been, and there she heard a soft gentle beating. She lifted her face and her eyes softened, he looked like a sleeping babe and then placed her cheek near his mouth and nose. She felt the soft outtake of his breath on her cheek. She then sat on her knees and looked at him.

"Ramirez," Aika whispered softly. It was strange to see someone who had fallen was here before her; she tentatively reached out her hand to him but pulled back when he began to stir. **This is must be the way he looked when Doc found him. But how is he here? **Aika softly gasped as his emerald eyes stared at her in question and he looked down at his hands.

"Where am I?" Ramirez asked as he was able to sit himself up, "Who are you? How is your hair so red?"

Aika nearly fell over by his questions, **There is no way this is Ramirez! **"Ummm, first things first…what's your name?"

"I'm Ramirez and you are," he asked as Aika just nodded.

"I'm Aika, do you remember anything that happened two years ago?"

"What are you talking about! This is my first time in your world!" Ramirez shouted and Aika gasped. "Is this how you treat foreigners by tying them up!"

"You mean to tell me you have no recollection of the past? What you did?" Aika asked in a stunned gasp, "I'm going to untie you but you will not attack me!"

Ramirez back off that the once meek looking girl was now in his face, she had a temper that matched her flaring red hair. He nodded as Aika pulled out a dagger from her back pouch and cut the binds on his feet and hands. He stood up as did Aika; he suddenly became fascinated by the stunning red head. "Your eyes show you hold some familiarity with me, how is that if I have never been in your world before now?"

Aika shook her head, "How can you not recall anything of the past? You've been dead for two years!"

"De…dead?" Ramirez shook his head, "No…it can't be true! You're lying!"

"Look," Aika held a finger to his nose. "You had a childhood friend named Fina, you are both from the Silver Civilization…you are referred to as Silvites. You came down from you home in order to gather up the moon crystals to stop the Valuan empire from getting a hold of them to use for evil."

"Ho…how could you know that?" Ramirez asked, "Fina should be home safe…she wouldn't be down here at all."

"Look buddy, Fina is my best friend. How can I not that girl…she has blonde hair and shining green eyes," Aika said with her hands on her hips. "For someone who was suppose to be smart and with some skill with a blade…you sure are kind of slow."

"How did I die?" Ramirez asked still in his moment of disbelief.

Aika sighed, "If you don't remember I don't want you to know…"

"Please tell me," Ramirez begged and knelt down on one knee. "If what you say is true, I must know…are the crystals safe and is Fina alright?"

Aika once again sighed, "Fina came down from your home in order to find you and to finish your mission. You had gone missing…no longer communicating with the elders. So Fina had to take your place, and let me tell you she had no idea of what our world was like." Aika looked down and saw his pleading eyes. **This must be what he was like before he met Galcian. ** "Some where along the road of your travels you ended up siding with the Valuan Empire and became an admiral. We even ended up fighting you…and we…and we…took your life."

"I don't…I don't understand," Ramirez said standing up. "How could I betray the elders?"

"The moon crystals are now in protective areas guarded by the new Empire and also by some Blue Rogues," Aika told him. "To never be used again by those you crave the use of the gigas."

"How…how…could I?" Ramirez asked looking down at his own hands. He touched the side of the ship and leaned over with his head bowed. "If what you say is true I do not even deserve to live at his very moment. If I do recall those awful memories…will I still make those horrible mistakes?"

Aika smiled gently, "You are different person, you are that kind person who treated Fina like a little sister."

Ramirez turned to look at her, "Does she hate me?"

Aika shook her head with a smile, "She still cared for you, the real you prior to everything. Even at your death she didn't mourn the shell you had become but instead of the man she once knew."

Ramirez sighed, "What will you do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am not saying I believe you completely, but you sure know enough about me to make sense of who I am…my past."

"Just because I know some stuff doesn't mean I am going to do something horrible to you," Aika shook her head. "When they said some men are stupid, they really meant it."

"What is that suppose to mean," Ramirez turned to meet the red head's deep orange amber eyes. She smiled at him, "Forgive me…you found me and I am being so rude."

Aika smiled, "I don't blame you, at least not completely." She chuckled, "But I guess I should take you home with me. People are going to freak when they see you."

"Is that a good thing, this freak you speak of?" Ramirez asked and Aika laughed.

"You know, it's been a while since I heard something like that," Aika smiled warmly up to him. "I guess this means I have to educate you of the way s of the world down here."

Ramirez smiled warmly and Aika felt her knees go weak, "I would greatly appreciate that very much."

Aika nodded, "But be prepared if people hold up weapons to you." Aika grew serious, "They will see you as a threat automatically even though you are dressed in your traditional robes of your homeland."

Ramirez nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Aika then walked back inside to the helm followed closely by Ramirez.

"What else must I know about your world," he asked as he watched them turn towards an island in the distance.

"There are too many things to teach you all at once, you just have to experience it," Aika said with a bright smile.

He nodded with a smile of his own, "Thank you very much Miss Aika."

"Eh? Don't call me Miss…Aika is just fine, I don't need any formalities from you." Aika said with a playful nudge as Ramirez just smiled.

"Alright…Aika." Aika looked up at the sound of her name, the way it said it sounded sweet and refined. Unlike the people she has grown up around and has been surrounded by. Sure Enrique was all sophisticated in his speech but it was different with Ramirez. It was very innocent; she could only pray that he would not revert back to his old self during the hunt for the moon crystals…but was there a chance he could turn that way? She could only hope that maybe this time around he would not turn, maybe like Fina was surrounded by friends she turned out alright. Maybe it was a way for Ramirez to atone for the things of the past and to really experience Arcadia the way it was meant to be.

"Ok, onward to Crescent Isle!" Aika shouted gleefully as Ramirez laughed at her enthusiasm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vyse…" Vyse turned to see Fina standing outside of his room with one hand upon the door frame. He got up from his desk and walked over to her and could tell there was worry in her deep emerald green eyes. He saw her tilt her head down almost afraid to tell him what was going on in her mind. He used his fingers to life her face to look at him.

"What is it," Vyse asked warmly with a warm quirk on his lips.

"Ummmm…Aika is awfully late, and well your mother wants to start serving the meal," Fina said looking up into his brown eyes. Vyse laughed, "I don't see how Aika being late is a funny matter, and your mother is frightening when she wants something done. She had your father running away from the scene as fast as possible."

Vyse nodded, "Then lets get the party started then. Aika probably has her reasons on being late, so we can just start without her. She might be avoiding the fact that Vigoro is here and doesn't want to be near him."

Fina giggled, "Or the fact that he always calls her Red."

Vyse shrugged, "Well she does have red hair."

"Vyse," Fina looked at him in a scolding manner. "She is our friend, you need to protect her if she doesn't like his advances?"

"Well Kalifia has seen it in their future," Vyse joked.

"Well, you have to remember she has always given up seeing the future recently, so no more predicting form her…or from you," Fina said teasingly. "Sometimes not knowing is all the more fun!"

"When did you get so smart," Vyse winked and Fina pouted.

"I could say something mean in return but I'm not going to," Fina said as she walked out of the room followed by Vyse. He was greeted with laughter and joyous sounds from those dancing around the fountain. Vyse smiled as he quickly followed behind Fina who still had her head up in the air as they were greeted by many people. Vyse made quick conversation as Cupil rested on his head, Vyse chuckled.

"Trying to escape the party Cupil," Vyse asked and Cupil remained perched on his head. Vyse just laughed as he went to find Fina, he was probably tired and wanted to rest on Fina's wrist as a bracelet.

"Hey Vyse, great party!" Gilder patted the younger captain on the back as he a drink in his hand. "Where are all the beautiful ladies…there aren't enough here!"

Vyse chuckled, "Always looking for the good life, huh?"

"You know it pal," Gilder took a huge drink from his cup. "Hey, is it just me but are the women from Primrose acting strangely?"

"What do you mean," Vyse looked over at Clara and she was keeping her distance from Gilder. Usually she was all over him, but then again she had given up on him. She hasn't been up to much since she announced that she wasn't going to chase after him anymore. She looked the same but her eyes were duller…much duller than they were the last time they had seen her.

"It's just strange is all," Gilder said with a shrug.

"I think something is wrong with you," Vyse teased. "Maybe someone is missing the special attention he use to get from a certain air pirate?"

"Shuda up!" Gilder told him as he pushed him, "It's a relief that she hasn't been clinging to me all night, finally get to enjoy the party without a ball and chain attached to me."

Vyse kept an eye on Clara as she made her way over to Belle and her girls that helped her with the guns. Vyse watched carefully as she gave Belle something and he could have sworn he saw something strange. But he ignored it, after all Belle use to be part of Clara's crew. He just found it weird, he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to go back but just something seemed off. He would figure it out sooner or later, but right now it was time for festivities. Vyse watched as Gilder went off to hit on a tree thinking it was a beautiful woman. Vyse just sighed, "What's the matter with you boy?"

Vyse looked up to see Drachma heading over to him, "Just Gilder trying to make a pass on a _beautiful woman_."

Drachma looked over to where the drunken captain was standing, he laughed. "Boy, let that be a lesson to you for you to never get drunk."

Vyse nodded, "Don't worry about me. So how are you enjoying the party?"

"I think this time we out did ourselves," Drachma said with a smirk on his lips. "The guest list was much longer this year. Gordo is eating up half of the table…have to keep an eye on him."

Vyse laughed, "At least he help cater the party, at least it didn't mean too much work for Mom this time around."

"Speaking of your mother," Drachma said. "Didn't she send Aika out for more supplies for the feast?"

Vyse nodded, "She sure did. But since Aika is late, I guess they decided to wait on the food and open the fountain of drinks until she arrived."

"I wonder what is keeping the girl," Drachma wondered. "It's not like that firey red head to be late, or maybe she is just avoiding Vigoro?"

"Who knows," Vyse said with a smile on his lips. "

"Well boy, they are waiting for you to make your speech," Drachma said with a smile. "The reason I was looking for yea."

Vyse nodded, "I don't want to disappoint." Vyse made his way to the fountain and stood on the edge, "Hello Everyone!" Everyone quickly turned their attention to the young captain, "Well first I would like to thank everyone coming here to the second anniversary party! It's hard to believe two years have already passed up by, but they have been good two…haven't they?"

"Aye, aye!"

Vyse chuckled, "Well congratulations to the Emperor and Empress of Valua as they are expecting their first born. I believe the soon to be Prince Gregrio will be welcomed by family and friends. Also this is another year of great friendships that still continue to grow and bond forever. Also an early congratulations to Meridia on her world wide fame!" applause roared as she did a quick dance, "Now … now we all get to see her dance later. So just hold it there! I'm not done yet, also to Tikatika to his recent marriage to his lovely wife. I heard you are going to leave us soon to return to Ixa'Taka so best wishes to you! Also Centime, how many more kids are you going to adopt?" Warm laughter was shared among friends, "Don, it will be hard to see you leave…but I heard that new Navy in Esparanza…you better do a good job while you are away from us."

"You got it Vyse!" Don shouted, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be offered the job!"

Vyse smiled, "Also the engagement of Hans and Urala, make sure to make us happy by having a kid of your own." Urala and Hans blushed, "Oh yeah, to Piastol and Doc…congrats! I'm happy for you two as well for your engagement! Also who do we have left?"

"Hey what about us? You aren't glad to have us back," Brabham asked and Vyse chuckled as Izmael was shaking is mallet.

"Of course, welcome back from Valua you two. I'm glad you were able to rebuild a whole country for Enrique. But I do know his royal highness will call upon your duties once again…but it's glad to you know you will forever be apart of my crew."

Vyse held out his hand as Fina came up on fountain's edge to stand next to him, "And of course to the lady who started it all. If it wasn't for her needing to find the Moon Crystals we would have not all met and be having this huge party! So now that the speech has been made…let us dig in and converse!"

"Aye, Aye!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seems like you have had quite an adventure," Ramirez told Aika as she told him of the past two years.

Aika smiled, "Yeah well…causing trouble is part of the air pirate code, you know?"

Ramirez nodded, "I guess that could be true to a certain extent."

Aika pointed to the island as they grew closer and ready to dock, "Be prepared…they might hold up weapons to you."

Ramirez nodded but in a matter of seconds did everything changed. So sure enough there were weapons raised as Aika had relieved Ramirez to her comrades and friends once she docked. She had docked on the outside section by the flag, she however stood in front of Ramirez in a protective stance. She would not have him attacked at least not before knowing completely his purpose of being with them. She held her arms out and Ramirez looked at her with a smile but that was how Vyse and Fina found the whole scene. Ramirez looked at Fina in shock, she was not dressed in the robes of their people but of those Air Pirates that Aika had informed him on their way to the island.

"Captain Vyse," Marco addressed him and Vyse stepped in front of the crowd with Fina behind him.

"Ramirez," Fina asked confused and the tall blonde nodded his head. "But how?"

"I guess what you spoke of Aika is true." Ramirez said sadly, "Maybe it is best you let me go…"

"NO!" Aika shouted, "You will not leave. You are not the same and I will not let you go out on your own."

"But Aika…" Vyse began but her eyes told him to stop before he began. "What do you suggest we do?"

"He doesn't even remember anything," Aika said in his defense. "He's just like Fina when she first came down, he doesn't know anything. Maybe this is his second chance at life here in Arcadia considering his first time was around the wrong crowd!"

Fina gently placed a hand on Vyse's arm, "Vyse…maybe we should hear the two of them out. And besides when I look into his eyes, they are the same as they were back in our homeland. His eyes are bright and warm, not like the cold beads they turned to while with the former Valuan Empire."

"She's right," Doc said walking up the hill. "He's turned into the Ramirez that first came down into our world of life. He isn't like the man he turned into when he met you know who."

"Have we met before," Ramirez asked looking at the much older looking Doc…and his memory of him faded from his mind.

"Yes, we were once close friends," Doc said and hugged him. "I know this might not make sense to you, but I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you before but I will make sure this time I don't make the same mistake twice."

Ramirez could sense his sorrow and returned the embrace, "There is nothing to forgive. If it were anything, it probably should be I to be apologizing to you."

Doc shook his head, "Always the good Ramirez. It's good to have you back."

Fina then hugged him with tears of joy, "Oh Ramirez…how can this be?"

Ramirez returned the embrace of an older brother watching over his sister, "I don't know. But maybe this time we can really be free of this horrible past that was."

Fina nodded and Vyse held out his hand as she pulled away from him, "Well, welcome Ramirez."

"You are being kind to me, even though I have done terrible crimes against you," Ramirez asked and Vyse just smiled.

"That wasn't the real you, you had changed to the surroundings that were around you," Vyse said as Ramirez smiled and took his outstretched hand. "I would like to get to know the real you."

"I would like that," Ramirez said. "I guess I should thank you for watching over my little sister."

"Who are you calling little sister," Fina asked with her hands on her hips. "If I recall you have lost two years of you life, meaning you are the same age as I am now."

Ramirez chuckled, "I guess so then. But I will always see you as my little sister."

"Dork," Fina stuck out her tongue at him.

Aika laughed and she latched her arm onto Ramirez's, "Well let me introduce you to everyone then!"

Ramirez nodded, "I would like that very much."

"Oh we so need to do some work on your speech too," Aika winked. "It'll be like teaching Fina all over again."

"Pardon," Ramirez asked as he was being led down the pathway through the crowd of people.

Fina smiled as everyone pulled back and went back to partying, "Do you really think he's back to the way he was?"

Vyse nodded, "We can hope. Besides, it's nice to see him with kinder eyes than when he was serving Galcian."

Fina nodded and the two became battle ready when they heard Aika scream but it was shortly followed by, "RED!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well thank you for all the reviews…and Also I will try to go back and fix some past mistakes. My editor has left for the holidays…sigh oh well. Anyway, thanks for the reviews once again. I hope everyone has a good Christmas or Holiday and good New Years if I don't update before then. So best wishes and see you next time! And oh yea…wanna see what happens next at the party? Well just wait!


End file.
